


逗号

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: Brolin，平淡向，短篇一发完。





	逗号

**Author's Note:**

> 1Brolin，平淡向，短篇一发完。RPS，纯属虚构，如有雷同我就翻出写这文的那支神笔疯狂产婚后糖(´・ω・｀)
> 
> 2这篇在同框之前写了三分之二，是个“Brolin一直很好很隐晦很朦胧很恋人未满只是我们不知道罢了”的心理安慰产物，然而同框打脸啪啪啪，B“低调”去看末场打脸啪啪啪啪啪，就一直扔着没写完，后来想想，还是写了吧，写完了坐等三次打脸:）
> 
> 3 OOC应该有，主Colin视角

《逗号》

 

1.

二零一九年八月，《梅林》电影版角逐威尼斯电影节酷儿狮奖。他作为主演受邀出席，一同去的还有Bradley，Rupert和其他几人。

展映那晚，粉丝扎堆围住入口。时间所迫，他们匆匆招呼一番，然后在保安的庇护之下埋头往里冲。走到门口再回头，Colin还能看到那些姑娘：穿着电影衍生的周边T恤，戴着高仿的口水兜，她们高高低低地举着相机，他们的名字不断被痴喊，没个完。

Bradley留意到他脚步的停滞，转头顺着他的目光看:“瞧啊，人人都爱Colin。”

他知道这是剧组里的经典调侃，却一时提不起心情，那晚他比任何时候都要清醒：“如果当初James和Julian选角时选中了别人，他们今天大概还会在这里。他们会为其它人举牌，喊他们的名字，咱们或许永远不会走进他们的视野，是Tom还是Jerry，最终这对《梅林》来说并没有多少不同。”

话说完他捕捉到Bradley僵在脸上的笑容，于是又为自己的扫兴感到抱歉，幸而Bradley也不需要他把道歉的话说出口，只是玩闹地捶了他一拳，回过头和他面对新一轮镜头。

闪光灯继续对准他们不停闪。

那时候Colin觉得有什么东西留在心里没说完，就像面对电脑匆忙打下一个逗号却一时忘了后文。他没在意，转身进门任由它去。

 

2.

二零二三年，他和Bradley重逢在丽都。那年的电影节，他的片子不在主竞赛单元之列，他也因而得以幸运地躲过开幕红毯，在第四天才姗姗露面，避免了可能的“同框”。

因为那场罕见的夏洪，诸多明星不同已往选择在丽都之外的岛屿下榻，Bradley和他的团队都选了距主办地三十分钟船程的佩莱斯特里纳。两间酒店间距不过七八百米，他们却一直没能见面。用因档期而缺席再聚首的Katie的话说，电影节是个机会的丛林，两人忙忙碌碌，脚不离地地被各自制片介绍给了各种人，除了飞机起落报平安，连个照面都没来得及打。

临走前某天晚上，制片Ben给组里弄来了两张Tom Vinterberg的新片展映票，一张给了他，另一张也给了他——同组的David在最后一刻要到了酒吧招待女郎的电话号码。

他手握两张票时已经站在了影院对面的观海露台，见场次是九点四十晚场，犹豫之后拨了Bradley的电话。

他们上次见面是二一年的事了。两年间Bradley并没有什么大变化:小一号的白衬衫收住隐约的肌肉，墨镜挂在领口，戴一顶《江湖龙虎》中阿兰•德龙同款博萨利诺帽。金发男人隔着五十米就开始向他招手，隔着五米就已经展开双臂。拥抱之后Bradley想擂他一拳，他早已预见，膝盖一弯，侧身一躲，两人擦肩而过。

那时他觉得他们之间什么都没变，谁也没老，两人才从《梅林》踏进其它剧组，还没来得及收回后脚。

 

影片翻拍自托马斯•曼的著作，名字很怪，是由六个逗号组成的“省略号”。全片以主人公阿申巴赫的目光为视角，经革新的拍摄手法而戴了一层意识流面纱。开场五分钟他就已经预感Bradley不会喜欢，然而等片子放完，Bradley依然习惯性地留在了座位里，等他听完片尾曲。

片尾曲放完时嘉宾专用水上出租车时间已过，他们只能选择公共交通返回住所。Bradley掏出手机想查回酒店的路线，却懊恼地发现没了电。Colin摸出自己的手机，对方却脚跟一转大步向影院门口的警卫走去，用最原始的方式问路。距离有点远，他听不清他们在说什么，只看到阑珊的灯火中，Bradley晃着双手比划，警卫大叔的嘴一张一合。

毕竟语言不通，为了保险，他点开了手机上的谷歌地图以防万一……

Bradley问到了路。

他们根据指示向东拐出影院。走出几十米他发现Bradley落了帽子，于是两人又回身折返。几分钟后，Bradley找回了帽子也找来了麻烦——他们不幸被两位粉丝认出。在寻帽之旅与接受表扬的插曲之后，十一点零四分，他们才终于踏上主街，步行前往车站。

 

夜空被墨水浸透，经年累月的湿气娇灌的悬铃木躲在临海而筑的墙壁身后，马路右岸是一栋双层小楼，一楼商铺连着一条塔斯干柱撑起的白色拱廊，拱廊下方大理石砌成的蛋形花盆中金盏和雏菊旺而不乱，二楼住着岛民，白色的百叶窗鱼鳃似的呼吸着海风，丽都安眠在亚得里亚海的臂弯中。

11号公交站不远，约三分钟路程。车站本身很简易，一根车牌四根立柱，还有一片绿铁皮在头顶弯成一个曲面挡雨。

他们在曲面下踱步，闲聊，讲只有两人才听得懂的玩笑。他们也谈到工作，Bradley说他接了个维多利亚时期的年代剧，为终于能坐马车而不是骑马向他得瑟，他听了，露出被嫉妒扭曲的疯狂面孔，Bradley扬起脸哈哈大笑……

那晚他们还回忆着唱了很多以前一起胡编的旧歌，Colin有几处忘了歌词，试着用哼哼蒙过去，Bradley就翻着眼睛嘲笑他。等Bradley忘了歌词，嘲笑者就被嘲笑，位置颠倒。唱累了，他们就原地坐下来，Bradley的手机没电，他没带耳机，于是两人组合着将耳机线插到手机上，安静听歌，或者安静假唱。

直到天色开始发亮，Bradley才开始后知后觉地抱怨意大利人的时间观念。六点十分，Bradley开始着急，那时候他才知道，Bradley的剧组订了当天上午九点二十七的飞机，飞巴黎。

 

他们离开得匆忙而狼狈，回到佩莱斯特里纳时Bradley的制片老远就挥着手发了飙。等他们走近一点，那个制片看清了他的面貌，又忽然露出一脸了然，碎碎叨叨地叮嘱Bradley尽快收拾行囊后要走了手机转身回屋帮忙充电，留他们两人单独在门前。

他们简单话别，挥手再见。

他回酒店冲凉，围着浴巾走出浴室时，威尼斯的水又涨了起来。老天像个从没见过被水淹没的圣马可广场的好奇宝宝，举着闪光灯对着潟湖咔嚓咔嚓一阵狂拍。闪电过后暴雨如注。

第一声雷响Colin就下床去了窗边，第二声雷响Bradley给他发信息表示航班延误，还配了个哭唧唧的表情包。Colin盯着手机屏幕上那条信息看，直到黑屏反射出他的脸他才意识到自己在笑。你们回来？他这样回复完，觉得雷鼓转到了他的胸膛里敲。不知道，Bradley回答，他们在商量。Colin回了一个哦，有情况告诉我，然后将手机放到镜子边，找出吹风机吹干了头发，之后又调大音量，将手机塞到牛仔裤口袋里下楼吃早餐。他取了些麦片和水果，手机放在桌面上，不拿勺子的手指无意识地敲打着桌面与雨合奏。餐厅里有人嫌湿气重雨声大，滑上了天台的玻璃门，他安静地吃完了早餐，全程忍受着手机的沉默。饭后，Ben叫了几个人去开会，他关掉了手机音量，调成震动握在手里。

三个小时后，Bradley的航班取消，制片改签了第二天一早的机票。不过延迟离开并没能让他们再见一面。Bradley的团队没回佩莱斯特里纳，而是在机场附近找了家酒店住。而他这边，会开完后，Ben带他和David去参加了一个宣传活动，活动结束，他又见了一位小有名气的华纳导演。对方对他在《快乐王子》中的表现颇为欣赏，想绕过公司私下和他聊聊是否对波旁复辟王朝的历史感兴趣。谈完之后通宵的他筋疲力尽，一头栽倒床上睡死过去……总之，他们没能再见一面。

两天后，他拖着行李离开了丽都。

 

3.

二零三二年，他重返威尼斯，这次他没有任何片子参与角逐，他此行是为了陪伴家属。那年Bradley在米兰拍一组照片，听闻他在，就订了车票前来。然而不巧撞上米兰大罢工，他心有遗憾，正想取消预订的晚餐，Bradley却在几分钟后当机立断地改变策略租了辆沃尔沃。因为大罢工引起的塞车，一百七十英里的路程Bradley开了近六个小时。

他们还是错过了预订的餐厅，因为Bradley那年四十九，Colin诊断他需要的不是牛排而是休息。他们回到酒店，Bradley叫了披萨。两人窝在床前的地毯上吃，一边看着电视上听不懂的肥皂剧，一边你一语我一句地给人物瞎编台词。

那是他们很久以来最轻松的一次重逢，不仅因为没有工作缠身——大牌云集的丽都像盏昼夜不息的灯，男男女女飞蛾般投身于无尽的笑语中，被抽走了大部分人流，主岛外围梅斯特地区白日里偶尔会产生一种错觉，错觉他们生活在不会被人认出的真空。

那四天里，他们轮流开着那辆沃尔沃V60压遍了周边，来了一场短暂的公路旅行。也许因为时间充裕，也许因为年纪，他们没再彻夜交谈。那四天他们过得很慢，一起用两颗老胃和一双小勺慢慢分享一小盒油炸冰激凌，一起谈天说地，聊工作，聊家庭，聊孩子的教育，聊几个月前阿姆斯特丹未遂的恐怖袭击，聊还没退位的不列颠待机女王，聊听过的音乐，聊所有那些中年男人的话题。

期间Bradley问他最近是否还跟《梅林》其他人有联系。他回答上次Katie女儿的婚礼他曾作为教父参加，其他人，没有了。之后他反问Bradley，你呢？Bradley认真想了好半天，然后回答:某一年的圣诞节，好像Rupert和Angel给我寄过一张贺卡。

 

不聊天时，他们就摇下车窗放音乐——不用耳机，Bradley的听力不似从前。他们在乐声中从海湾深入内陆，开过大片的湖泊与花田，散落的羊群在白云之下自在地游荡，金黄的草垛像从天边滚来的香橙味瑞士卷……风景每一瞬都在改变，依附着光影的流动享受着重生——每时每刻的重生。

有天清晨他们在两片麦田之间发现了一座微型小教堂，尖尖的塔尖顶着十字，神圣的颂歌从推开的彩色玻璃窗里飘出来，像从更高处降落。Bradley把车停在路沿，他们解开安全带，但没下车，而是坐在外面听完了那支歌。

威斯坦•奥登说听弥撒的最好方式，是在你听不懂那种语言的时候。这话说得一点没错。

下午回程的路上，他们再次路过那座教堂。这次他们遇上了一对新婚夫夫。新郎与新郎拥吻着上了婚车，白色小车在他们前面飞奔，后面拖的那串易拉罐在铺满了玫瑰色霞光的路上咕噜噜地跟在后面欢跑。

Bradley放慢了车速，转头跟他玩笑:嘿，又有一对儿进了坟墓。

 

4.

二零三九年年尾，他五十三岁，那时他已经专注舞台剧很多年了。

他没有流连于荧幕或屏幕，好莱坞早已从泥潭变成了高高堆起的棕褐泡沫，百老汇也渐渐从文艺界滑向了娱乐圈。几十年前阿德勒还抱怨演员不能把自己提升到角色的高度，倒常常把伟大的角色拉低到自己的水平，而现在人们对此已经司空见惯；一百年前，奥黛丽•赫本曾在战时冒险为荷兰反抗军偷做筹款演出，那些表演场地门窗紧闭，黑帘幕，无灯光，观众因担心走漏风声甚至不能鼓掌，然而赫本却称那是她一生“最好的观众”——当然，这种事情现在也有，只是更多涌进圈子的人带有更多更复杂的目的，所以罗密欧与商贩交换毒药时才会称“你没有把毒药卖给我，是我把毒药卖给你”。

他不想和那些人挤。在过去三个月里，他每个礼拜演八场《茶与同情》，也过得很快活。不过好的剧目也越来越少，许多人们还在吃着百年以前羊皮纸上的遗产。

以上这些，都是二零三九年年尾他在威尼斯主岛与Bradley的闲谈。

那次他们时间紧张，转行做导演好几年的Bradley来墓地岛拍几个镜头，而他原本的目的地是斯卡拉歌剧院内正上演的奥尼尔的《哀悼》，只在St. Lucia火车站稍作停留。

他们约着一起吃了午饭，在火车站附近就近挑了家餐厅。餐厅用伊斯特拉的白色石灰岩砌成一派地中海风情，离岸不过百米，从二楼窗口望出去能看到湛蓝的海水上游动的平底船，桨叶在身后拖出长长的水纹，像零星而短暂的线头，徒劳地试图在波浪间织出一张网。这座鼎盛时期不超过二十万人口的水上之城每逢冬天都会被稍加冷落，但依然有不少游客在广场上背着画板的街头艺人和提着面具的小贩间往来穿梭。

这时候他们已经淡出公众视野许多年，不再背负时刻被认出的风险，所以他们选了室外的桌子，桌子上方一把色彩鲜艳的橘色阳伞扣下一块私人空间，将紫外线挡在了外面。

招待他们的侍者是个矮矮胖胖的姑娘，被本地的阳光和富磷饮食养了一身小麦色皮肤和一口白瓷牙。

他们点了黄油烤饼，一小罐奶油，加了芥末、乌醋和酸豆的鞑靼牛排，鸡肉沙拉，水波蛋和香橙蛋糕，Colin点完意面将菜单还给那姑娘，而Bradley很自然地添了句少胡椒，不要碎奶酪。

姑娘记完后啪嗒啪嗒按着圆珠笔，甜蜜地笑着走开。他们没有被认出来。

Bradley比几个月前他们见面时胖了不少，小臂松弛的肉搭在桌面上时会从锦鲤摊成鳐鱼，风吹日晒的面孔在下垂的苹果肌处多了几片淡淡的斑。他穿一件宽大的白T恤来遮掩有些发福的肚子，没有戴墨镜。即使有人看过《梅林》这部老剧，也不会在Bradley签信用卡账单之前认出他来——他也一样。

那顿饭他们吃得非常匆忙，吃完之后他陪Bradley回片场待了一会儿。片场充满了他叫不上名字的各式新型拍摄武器，他不认识它们，Bradley的同事也不认得他，Bradley就向他们介绍，介绍时宽宽的脸上铺满了骄傲。骄傲是一种很特别的情绪，《三傻》：你的朋友不及格，你的感觉很糟，你的朋友考第一，你的感觉更糟。两人之间稍有嫌隙，荣誉便会成为梗在中间的一根楔子，然而他们之间没有这根楔子，很多年前Bradley还同为演员、在NTA颁奖礼上眼含泪花不停拍他的时候就没有。

介绍到最后，Bradley玩闹地圈过他的脖子:总而言之，这是我BFFAL。

他眨着眼，不明白，他知道BF，知道BFF，可BFFAL又是什么？

Bradley给他解释。

Best friend for a Lifetime.

 

5.

Colin Morgan最后一次去威尼斯是在二零五三年春。不是为了电影节，他几年前就已经息影。他是来度假的，和家人一起。

公交船停在丽都的码头时他没上岸，这座岛他已经来过许多次。他坐在座位上，手指扣着木质拐杖的丁字扶手，拐杖底端随着水波起伏在船底地板上嗒嗒地敲。海水拍着码头上掉漆的“丽都”，最后一个字母很模糊，单看很难分辨它究竟是o还是a，也可能是个逗号，但不可能是个句号，因为圆圈的中间是空的。Colin看着那个空心发呆，身边的小孙女开始嚷嚷着要到上层甲板吹风，于是她的父母随她去，留长子在他身边。James是个十六岁的酷小伙，瞥了几眼不远处刚上船的几个叽叽喳喳讲法语的姑娘，翘起腿塞上耳机，想了想，又摘下帽子。

帽子。

时间跳回将近四十年前的一个夏夜，地中海的阳光被时光筛成模糊的老照片。剧场逐渐熄灭的昏黄灯光中，他好笑地看着一个年轻男人费力用一顶鸭舌帽罩住一头乱七八糟的金毛，男人的动作像个男孩，双手拽着他那顶偏小的白帽帽边使劲往下拉……几分钟后，男人志得意满地顶着那顶用于伪装的反光板低调地在观众席最中间的黄金地段坐下。

“戴上帽子。”Colin建议James，用目光示意了一下并不宽敞的室内船舱和门口处的姑娘，“戴上帽子。”

James显得疑惑，但最终还是照办。在他戴好帽子之前，船开动了。

Colin转开头。

丽都岛逃避似的不断倒退，发动机在船尾突突地抽泣，巨大的白色水鸟见怪不怪地停在木桩上目送他们离开，它们在视野里缩小、缩小，变成一朵朵白色纸花，在又一阵风起时，被吹落在下方、棺木一样黑的贡多拉上。

 

Colin从来不知道，二零二三年八月末的那个晚上，十米开外，影院的看门老汉对Bradley再三叮嘱11号公交车末班是十一点零六，在那之后，如果想回到佩莱斯特里纳，他们需要往西南方向拐两百米，去坐N线夜班公交，那趟车一直开到凌晨一点。

Colin不知道，就像他也从没告诉Bradley，公交的末班车时间，在Bradley比划着问路时，他已经在谷歌地图上看到。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:  
> 这篇文章我写得很痛苦，因为我找不到一扇隔开两人的“墙”，这扇“墙”写Merthur的时候是很好找的，性别啦魔法啦欺瞒啦乌瑟啦滚娘啦，随便一个都能暂时阻止俩人儿在一起，但Brolin我就想破了脑袋也不明白为啥文中的两只明明很喜欢对方却没在一块儿，性别距离事业什么的感觉都不是那么大的问题。所以最后定下来:两只在量的积累中没有导致质变的最后“一点”的出现，于是虽然两人对彼此都很喜欢，但是还是只是当了一辈子朋友，但实际上这样已经很不错，应该也更接近两只现实中的关系吧←求打脸，我觉得我只有在求发糖的时候才会像耶稣大大教诲中那样别人打左脸还乐呵呵地把右脸送过去><。  
> 但无论如何，有一点是确定的，他们“love each other”，无论他们是不是“in love with each other”。  
> 至于为啥不直接写在一起，这个脑洞就不是那种“在一起”的脑洞嘛【摊手】  
> 另外关于威尼斯，有个很好玩的小知识，布罗茨基对其形状的形容:“在地图上，这座城市像放在一个盘子里的两条烤鱼，或者，也许像两只几乎叠在一起的龙虾的爪子”，而帕斯捷尔纳克把它比成了一个肿胀的羊角面包，所以啊，这些可爱的吃货作家(´・ω・｀)
> 
> PS.托马斯•曼的那部作品叫《死于威尼斯》。本来打算放到文中的简介觉得太冗余太剧透被我剔出来了:艺术家阿申巴赫迷上了威尼斯一位美少年，他向门房偷偷打听对方的离别时间，不知腼腆地在死神出没的大街小巷里暗中尾随，他将头发染得乌黑、用烫钳卷成一道道波纹，抱着满腔希望画眉、涂脂粉，近乎偏执地忽视着被疫灾扣响的大门不肯离开，又或许因为他早已中了一种更深的毒。阿申巴赫幻想、疯狂地幻想他们之间可能发生的一切，却直到最后一刻都保持了惊人的沉默。  
> 在少年面前，他什么都没说。  
> PS.2:其实威尼斯公交站牌上有写班次时间，但鉴于故事发生在几年后请各位默认他们更换了站牌【←反正也不准哼】
> 
> 另，配图是自己拍的，勿盗～


End file.
